I'm Your Guy
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are finally on the same page. Extended version of Chuck vs the Other Guy. T/M borderline


This one-shot has no point to it at all except to extend the end of Chuck vs the Other Guy.

In other Chuck fandoms on the net and this one on ffnet, it just seems some of the fics that address the end of the episode are a little OOC to me, very well-written, but just ... off? That's why I was deliberating with myself whether to take it through the love scene like the other fics. It's hard because they don't really have the aggression to them from the season three episodes before this, but then, they aren't cheesy either because this is their long-awaited first time. Thin line to balance on I guess. But you'll see. I think the Chuck point of view is okay, but it all goes downhill on the characterisation by the time it gets to Sarah.

So this is my attempt to tackle it :)

_I want you to want me_- Cheap Trick

Disclaimer: I want Chuck.

* * *

I'm Your Guy

-

_I want you to want me_  
_I need you to need me_  
_I'd love you to love me_  
_And I'm begging you to beg me_

-_  
_

Wrenching his lips from Sarah's eager assault, Chuck flailed with his arms with the duvet covering their heads, heaving a deep breath of fresh air as oxygen flooded into their hot, sweaty nest in the middle of the bed.

He laughed all the while panting from their little make out session. "No phone calls, terrorist car bombings or Casey's constant surveillance, so far so good," Chuck grinned, his palms dampening in nervousness as they rested on her hips, the fabric of her panties seeming to scorch his skin, "It's too good to be true."

Admiring her, perched on his stomach, her long lithe legs pressing against the side of his boxer-clad thighs, he let his head settle more comfortably on the pillow. The red glow of the Parisian sun shone through the dress shirt he had put her to sleep in, draping pleasantly over her soft curves, her loose curls falling sensually over her shoulders, delightfully mussed, reddened lips well-kissed.

Sarah leaned down to capture his mouth again in a long kiss, her forehead resting against his. He was very aware of her hands, smoothing over his bare shoulders; he swallowed hard. She seemed insatiable, still stealing small kisses from his lips even as he was distracted by his own speech.

"This is so unreal," Chuck continued, looking wide-eyed at the view of the Eiffel tower out of the apartment window, and then around the French furniture, the ornate mirror, and the luxurious furnishings. "After avoiding touching each other like the plague for three years, this whole…" He waved his hands around wildly, "It's unbelievable."

Reaching out, he touched her warm cheek, tracing the curve of her sculpted cheek-bone and down to her chin with the back of his hand, "I keep waiting for it to all end. For Casey to burst into my room back in Burbank after a late-night mission and tell me I'm late for work again- For this to all be a dream."

Her voice was husky from being ditched a while ago, and as she spoke, Chuck watched with dreamy fascination when her hands went to the fourth button on her shirt, pulling it apart so slowly he wanted to check whether drool was sliding out of the corner of his mouth. "Has anybody ever told you that you talk way too much?"

"Um, Jill?"

Sarah's lips tilted into a disapproving lilt. She pursued her lips and let her fingers slide to the fifth button; the fourth falling open to treat him to slivers of her nude-coloured bra containing tanned breast.

"Don't ever bring her into my bed ever, Chuck."

His eyebrow rose, and she looked like she was hiding a smirk. Chuck reached up to brush her hands away, to undo the sixth and last button himself. His index finger grazed her stomach to be received with a small noise, her eyes rising to meet his.

"Oh?" Chuck teased, quoting her words from the first time she turned up to a cover sleep-over wearing a sexy purple teddy, "What do you think is going to happen tonight, Sarah?"

Her eyes were dancing, deep with some emotion he couldn't yet identify, when she watched his hands slowly slide her shirt off her shoulders lightly. Pulling her wrists from the shirt-cuffs, she shifted uncomfortably upon him, and Chuck could feel the heat between them, the atmosphere turning electric very quickly.

_This is really happening._

Sarah's expression was no longer amused and flirty, but she winked and let out a small groan that sent blood rushing to his lower regions. With one smooth movement, she wrapped her legs more securely around him and flipped them over expertly. Letting him settle into the cradle of her legs, she let one foot wriggle into the hem of his boxers seductively.

"I want you to make mad passionate sex to me."

-

His eyes blinked open; it was matte dark with the exception of the glow of the dotting lights through the city that reflected back into the room. Turning his head very carefully to the side his body faced, he looked over his companion's shoulder at the steady red numbers on the bedside table. 3.14am. So he'd been sleeping for a little more than three hours.

Sighing in contentment, Chuck smiled at the ceiling. They'd made love twice before falling into a doze, the events the day before draining them both emotionally and physically. Chuck had learnt that Paris law enforcement were very slow in everything they did, needing Team Bartowski for the whole night and day after Shaw's death for statements and clean-up before letting them go.

Then finally, it was their chance to be together. Just together. The world hadn't combusted upon itself in the time they'd ignored it. It was their first time in three years just to be a normal couple, no covers, no cameras, no marks. He almost didn't know how to act without those constraints. It was just Chuck, and Sarah.

He twined a lock of Sarah's hair through his fingers on his free arm, his right currently numb from cushioning her head. Chuck didn't dare move in fear of disturbing her. One of her legs were wedged in between his, the other draped over his hip. Looking down, he studied her dim features resting against his chest, the lighting casting a vulnerable glow to her face. He felt his heart swell with love, his eyes moving over the small shadow her delicate eyelashes cast, her lips looking soft, closed over her mouth.

"Your staring is creeping me out."

Sarah's eyes flickered open, her irises dark blue and intense. She smiled at him, making no move to untangle herself from their comfortable tangled mess. A sleepy but inquisitive look came over her face, "What's bothering you?"

Chuck pulled her closer, his hand enjoying the smoothness of the expanse of her back, "Nothing."

"Is it killing Shaw?"

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she stole a brief kiss just before he drew back, "No," Chuck tucked a strand of wayward hair tenderly behind her ear, "Sarah, I promise I won't let you down."

She stared at him a moment, before shifting her head closer to his collarbone so that he couldn't see her face. "Where is this coming from, Chuck?"

Distracted for a moment by the silkiness of her skin on his hand, he paused. And it reminded him again of Sarah's sacrifice for him again, to let down her walls for him. Although he had seen the skin of a few women in his life, nothing was more special than Sarah Walker shedding her clothing like a metaphor for her guard.

"I let you down in Prague. You gave up your career, and everything, to run away with me, to keep me safe. After three years of knowing you, I should have known the enormous meaning behind it. I'm sorry. I was such a fool. I can understand your aversion to me when Team Bartowski came back online," Chuck listened to her breathing for a moment, the room very quiet, "So I promise. I should have known better, after your dad, and your high school and everything. I won't hurt you anymore, Sarah Walker."

She didn't say anything, except for one sentence, a tone of warmth in her voice, "I trust you, Chuck."

-

Casting a quick glance back in the snoozing Chuck, illuminated by the golden beams of sunlight that streamed through the large windows onto the bed, a thin sheet twisted around his lower half as he slept on his stomach, Sarah could not remember a time when she had felt so happy, untouchable.

Adjusting the laptop, she tapped the touch pad to establish the link.

"Hey Sarah," Carina said cheerfully, the background behind her a hotel room, the window shadowed from the night.

Sarah smiled back warmly, pulling the duvet tighter around her torso, "Carina, I've got more information for you about your mission that I got from the NSA."

Carina nodded, "Send it over then. Old Beckman never bothers to share. She likes to make my life difficult."

Her tongue sticking out a little, Sarah slotted the memory stick into the USB and watched the load bar measure the time for the encrypted contents to pass over through the secure line.

"Say, Sarah," Carina added as they waited, "The place you're in looks much too posh, even for you, for just Snoresville."

A secret smile on her face, Sarah shrugged, "That's because I'm not in LA."

Eyes widening, Carina looked surprised, "Wow, Walker, you finally got out of that assignment? Good for you. I never expected you to ever leave."

Sarah frowned playfully, "What? Carina, I could have if I _wanted_ to."

"Yeah sure, like you'd ever leave that cute nerd of yours, Charlie," Carina rolled her eyes.

"Chuck."

"Uh huh, Chucky. So where _are_ you?" Carina leaned closer, and seemed to lean sideways, as if it would help her better view the parts of the room out of the scope of the laptop camera. "And why are you so…"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god!" She grinned knowingly at Sarah's choice of clothing, "You got _laid_."

"I'm in Paris," Sarah said without confirming anything, although she was sure her large beam betrayed her, "On assignment. Actually, we just finished our mission last night."

A rustle of the bedclothes made her grin even wider, and she couldn't help looking up to where Chuck was lying. She watched as he fumbled for his boxers, suddenly shy in the light-filled room and headed over to her.

"Hi," He said softly, his hands on her sliding around to hold her bundled up form around the waist. Sarah let out a sigh as he nuzzled her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

"Excuse me!"

The tiny voice made them jump apart, and Chuck looked around Sarah at the screen, shocked.

"Chucky?"

"Carina?"

Chuck's hands tried to cover his chest in a futile attempt, and hid behind Sarah.

Sarah looked guiltily at the other woman on the screen who closed her gaping mouth, a gleeful grin spreading over Carina's expression as she looked from one to the other. The beep of the completed file transfer was ignored.

"You never fail to let me down, Walker," Carina laughed, shaking her head, leaning forward conspiratively, Sarah shooting Chuck a look when he gulped at the way it gave them a good view down her top, "You'll have to give me the play by play of your romp in the city of love next time I roll into Burbank, Sarah."

She eyed up Chuck's head sticking out from behind Sarah, "They say that lanky guys with big hands usually-"

Sarah couldn't have punched the disconnect button any faster than she did.

"That was embarrassing," Chuck commented.

She took his hands, "What?"

"Carina knowing about us, I mean."

"She won't tell anyone, Chuck," Sarah said, "As… insane as she is, she's a good friend. As good as you get in the spy world."

Chuck smiled self-deprecatingly again, and Sarah could almost anticipate what he was going to say, "No, I mean us. As in, me. And you."

"What's wrong with that?" She rubbed circles into his hands, "This is real, Chuck. _This_ isn't complicated."

"It's just, I'm me," Chuck laughed weakly, "And you're… you're just so,"

She raised her eyebrow, and nudged him with an uncovered knee, "Yes?"

"You're so beautiful."

A warmth suffused her chest, and she smiled at him, "Chuck…"

She stood and took a step so that she was chest to chest with Chuck. Kissing the underside of his chin, she hugged him close, a sense of calm enveloping them as she felt the way his pulse thudded slowly under her cheek.

"Come back to bed," Sarah whispered, pulling him along. She fell back easily, and felt her heart start to race again as he followed after her, placing a knee between her legs and slowly crawling onto the bed with an adorable smile on his face.

-

_I want you to want me_  
_I want you to want me_  
_I want you to want me_  
_And I want you to want me_

-

* * *

What is this?? FL updates twice this week? I think the world is ending.

This could have been polished up, but... whatever :)

Is it just me, or is there less people around to read and review these days? :O


End file.
